1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an imaging method, and more particularly to a method of producing an image with a light track.
2. Description of Related Art
In addition to capturing an image, cameras may be further utilized to create an artistic work by exploiting a variety of functions equipped in modern cameras. Light doodle (or light script) is one such artistic work created by moving the camera during exposure period such that a light spot may become a light track superimposed on a dark background image.
However, not every user can create a favorable light doodle for the reason either that the user is not skillful at mastering the camera or the user's camera is too limited in functions to allow the user to perform light scribing.
For the foregoing reasons, a need has arisen to propose a novel method to automatically create the light doodle according to what the user wants.